


Language in hands

by seamistress89



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Always mute Link, Fluff, M/M, Mute Link, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Link isn't too surprised to wake up to really no one understanding his language in hands. That is, until he comes across a certain Zora prince.





	Language in hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: I really need to stop writing for this pairing, but they're so cute, I can't help myself!  
> Anyways, the idea of Link always being mute and like no one knowing sign language just feels so possible to me. Then just like... Sidon knowing it because reasons makes this just... I don't know how to explain how it makes me feel.

Since he was born, Link has been a mute child. It may have been because he was an early delivery, having demanded out when he was only 38 weeks old in his mothers womb, but when he was spanked as a new born, all that came out were wheezing like noises. It would take the medics a few years to diagnose for certain.

 

When his mother agreed to find out why her baby didn't make more then the smallest of sounds, the medics (rather excitedly) picked up their scalpels to find out just what happened. As it turned out, Links vocal cords were under developed, having never fully grown. Because of this, he was never able to speak. At the time, the procedure to fix such an ailment was not available, so Link never had a chance to fix his ailment.

 

Not that he was bothered, of course. There was more then one way to communicate after all.

 

They started off with paper and quill, and Link's mother made sure her son could write and read well enough by the time he was five years of age. It wouldn't be until after he was seven that the small family would hear of another language, a more rare one, that could help them commune. One that used hands and facial expressions. When they learned of this, Link immediately begged his mother (his writing sloppy in his hastened excitement) if they could find a tutor of this language.

 

His mother agreed and with much practice, the family of three soon learned their new way to commune. It turns out, the language was more rare then they thought though. Only a very select few could understand Link after as this new language was his primary way to commune.

 

Of course his mother and father knew how to read his finger movements, but beyond that, there weren't many who could. Link could only remember maybe counting enough to fill ten fingers before he would have to find a translator or write down what he had to say. Unfortunately, he could only count on one hand the amount of translators he encountered.

 

Thankfully as he grows in age, he is able to find a few more he can talk to with his hands, but by the time he reaches the age he must sleep, he can only remember maybe 12 people who were able to fully understand him.

 

Years pass and the language of hands and expression dies quickly. By the time he's awake once more, Link is again forced to write for someone to understand him. He's only thankful that his language in hands is as much a muscle memory as writing his words for someone to understand. He's also glad when he doesn't have to learn of too many new words that have changed. Sure, there's a bit of change in they way things are worded now, but that's really as far he can tell in anything too different.

 

It doesn't take long for his travels to take him past the grand plateau, maybe a week of traveling tops. So far, he's only met one who was able to understand his speech in hands though, and that was his old king, a man long since deceased. Did that really count then when the one who could understand you enough was long dead? Link liked to hope it counted...

 

As his travels took him out and beyond, he was grateful to find a merchant who could sell him a quill, vial of ink and some paper. He bowed to the man in thanks and was soon able to commune a little easier with folks this way, though the hunt for Octorock ink he had to take part in every now and then sucked. It would take him a while longer before Link finally made it to Hateno village. Again, he would find he had to write down his answers or questions for most, but soon, he found his first living person who could understand his language in hand.

 

When the old woman who lived in the house he was directed to introduced herself as Impa, the look of confusion that crossed his face gave her a light laugh. “I suppose I do look much older then the last you've seen me, don't I?” The stout woman inquired. When Link moved to write something though, Impa raised a hand, palm facing Link in a sign of 'stop'. “There's no need to waste your paper or ink around me, boy. I can understand you still just fine when you talk with your hands.”

 

While the hyrulian is a bit surprised, his expression soon turns to gratitude and he nods before moving his things back to his bag. His hands now free, the two begin to talk, Impa with her words and Link with hands, and soon the old woman directs him with an idea of where he can go next. He thanks her and makes his way onward.

 

It once more takes him a long time before he finds another who can speak in hands. He's traveled months without bumping into a soul he could easily talk with, asides Beedle, but he's not sure the wandering merchant counts? He supposes he could consult either hiim or Impa on this another time. Regardless, he's over joyed when he finds another who speaks his language. After scouring the desert, and even the bird lands, he finally finds someone along Zora's river who he can speak with.

 

As it would turn out, the zora who he could talk to was looking for him anyways, so he supposed this all worked out in the end. The prince of the zorans, Sidon. He'd briefly wonder later if their meeting and understanding one another was fate, but for now, all Link wanted to know was **how** and **why**? Thankfully, the zoran prince was just fine with explaining himself.

 

With a dusty hue of pink that cross the white of his cheeks, the zoran began. “Well, a long time ago, my sister made mention of a champion who spoke in hands. I was curious of course, being only a guppy,” at Link's confusion, the zoran explained how they referred to young ones as guppies, and newborns as tadpoles.”Mipha explained this language in hands to me and well, I have been learning since. Though, I am ashamed to admit, my own hand language is a little rusty.... though I shall make sure to tone up on it!” With a flash of that charming smile of his, Link feels his own cheeks heat up a little with a blush.

 

To think, someone learning sign language because they heard one of the champions of old spoke in it... It seemed a little far fetched to him, but he accepted the story for now.

 

Upon his next few visits, Link always made sure to check in with Sidon. The prince was always happy to see him, and even communicate through hands with him a few times. Admittedly, it made Link feel a bit special when the other spoke to him like this. But soon, Link's curiosity grew once more.

 

“ _So, you mentioned before Mipha told you I speak in hands. That can't be the only reason you wanted to learn my language?_ ” Link asked one day as he and Sidon sat in the prince's chambers. Link was sat cross legged in the middle of the cot Sidon made sure to have ready for him, while the prince wades in the water just before him, the small pool serving as his own spot he sleeps in at night he explained once.

 

Sidon's cheeks once more heat up with a blush and gold eyes glance down to a claw that plays in the water. Blue eyes follow and the blond is patient. “I must admit, when Mipha told me of the Champion who speaks in hands, yes that did thrill me, but... it wasn't the only reason I learned the language, no. I learned it so I could _speak_ with the hero who spoke in hands. So I could understand him and maybe try to commune with him even, if I, well, ever met him.” He lets out a small laugh. “Silly, isn't it? I had given up meeting you really for a time, but I had tried to keep practicing your language for so long... I only stopped for maybe ten years.” A pair of red shoulders rise and fall in a shrug.

 

The bed rustles, and Sidon looks up in curiosity to find Link knelt with his hands hung over his knees near Sidon. Blue eyes entrap gold and vise versa. Finally Link's hands begin to move again and Sidon forces himself to pay attention to their movements. “ _You learned HSL for me?_ ”

 

Sidon smiles sweetly to him and gives a nod. Neither are quite sure how it happened for sure, but the next either of them knew, Link's lips were pressed to Sidon's in a gentle massage of lips. When he pulls away, both are blushing again but Link has the sweetest smile gracing his pretty lips, it makes Sidon's heart stutter. Link motions a small thank you with his hands and the rest of their night is moved to the bed Link had previously abandoned, cuddled close as Link lay along the others form to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So yeah... that happened.  
> I really need to stop lol  
> Oh and if it wasn't obvious, the abbreviation HSL stood for Hylian Sign Language.


End file.
